


Hurricane

by HMSquared



Series: Heavy Rain [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Furniture, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Drenched and cold in a hotel room, Corey and Baron continue their conversation. Corrin. Sequel to Compass.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the song "Hurricane" by FIYM.

“How much for a room?” Corey asked, out of breath. The young, blonde receptionist looked up from her computer, and tried not to laugh. She had a very strange sight in front of her.

Corey Graves and Baron Corbin were standing there, dripping wet and shivering. In their hands were suitcases, packed for the camping trip that didn’t conclude successfully. Smiling politely, the receptionist typed into her computer and said,

“$200, first floor.” Corey nodded and handed over his credit card, still shivering, but not just from the cold. Did he really want to do this?

The receptionist handed Corey his card back along with a room key, before wishing the two men a good night. Corbin nodded politely, and he and Corey made their way to the hotel room.

“How are you feeling?” Corey asked cautiously as he and Corbin set down their suitcases. Corbin closed the door and replied,

“Cold, but otherwise okay. You?” 

“Fine,” Corey shrugged. Corbin looked at Corey, ready to speak, but Corey quickly continued, “Look, I know you’re going to ask me if I like you, and…” However, Corey didn’t get to finish, for Corbin strode forward and kissed him.

“What was that for?” Corey asked when Corbin pulled away. The answer was simple.

“I thought you were going to say yes, so I beat you to it,” Corbin replied. Corey cocked his head to the side, and Corbin said nervously, “I...like you a lot Corey, I just didn’t know how to say it.” Corey’s eyes widened, a smile on his face, processing what Corbin had just said. After letting the information sink in, Corey reacted.

Corbin gasped as Corey began to kiss him, Corey’s hands resting on Corbin’s face, his lips on Corbin’s neck. Smiling, Corbin chuckled,

“You’ve been waiting a long time to do this, haven’t you?” Corey responded by biting Corbin softly, awakening a groan from The Lone Wolf. Looking at his friend, Corey laughed,

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make  _ that  _ sound before.” Then, Corey pushed Corbin into a wall, the two men’s noses inches apart. Corbin placed a hand behind Corey’s head, then began to apply kisses of his own to Corey’s face and neck, Corey closing his eyes and savoring the moment.

After a minute or two, Corbin managed to push Corey into the room’s table. Corey winced, then pushed himself onto the table, Corbin smirking.

“You  _ really  _ have been waiting a while,” Corbin laughed. Corey pulled The Lone Wolf toward him and whispered, before rapidly kissing Corbin again, 

“What do you think?” Loosening Corey’s tie, Corbin lifted The Savior of Misbehavior off the table, took a deep breath, then gave Corey a kiss. It wasn’t rough, it wasn’t dramatic, it was simply a beautiful, tender kiss. Corey wrapped his arms around Corbin’s neck and returned the kiss, close to tears for some reason. Something about this was bittersweet, and Corey loved it.

“I love you,” Corey whispered when Corbin pulled away. Smiling, his dark eyes sparkling, Corbin laughed,

“Prove it, Savior.” The rest of the night was filled with kisses and banging into furniture, Corey and Corbin enjoying themselves. So much pent up energy had been simmering, and now the pot lid had burst.

When Corey woke up the next morning, Corbin was not lying beside him, but the bathroom light was on. Smiling, Corey sat up, pulled on a pair of jeans and a white cotton shirt, then walked into the bathroom, his neck sore.

Corbin was standing in the bathroom without a shirt on, brushing his hair. Walking up behind him, Corey wrapped his arms around Corbin and looked at their reflection in the mirror.

“I love you, Corbin,” Corey whispered, nuzzling Corbin’s shoulder and planting a kiss on Corbin’s chest. After pulling on a shirt and his grey beanie, Corbin replied,

“Me too, Corey. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
